


Spilled

by daenyara



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, meet ugly but it's still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: Dany has an interesting encounter at a party.





	Spilled

[Originally posted by foreverlostinyourvoice](https://tmblr.co/Z6abJf2O9KFSW)

Missandei’s eyes lit up with excitement as she grabbed her best friend by the hand, trying to convince her to get away from her laptop. “We should go! Oh, it’s gonna be so much fun, and _everyone_’s going to be there.”

Daenerys pursed her lips, trying not to sigh. She didn’t want to let Missandei down, but still, the last things she needed right now was a distraction. Not with all those college interviews coming up. 

“I don’t know… I still have a lot to do, and-” she tried to reason, but she was immediately cut off by her friend. 

“Aw, come on!” Missandei stared at her with pouty lips, and Daenerys cursed to herself, knowing that nothing she could say or do was going to be enough against those dark puppy eyes. “Dany, you’re my best friend. I hate seeing you like this. You’re exhausted and you haven’t left your room in two days,” lamented Missandei, and behind her pleading, Dany could see that she looked quite concerned.

She wasn’t lying, of course. All the extra assignments she was working on had kept Danerys pretty busy, those last few days. But she couldn’t give up, not now that she was so close to realizing her dreams, or her ‘vision’, as she liked to call it. Dreams were for children, after all. What she had was a plan to make the world a better place, and to do that she had to be perfect. It didn’t matter to her that she had to sacrifice a party or a comfortable good night sleep, she knew it was all gonna pay off, in the end. The hard part was explaining it to everyone else, especially her friends.

Dany took a deep breath. “I need that interview to go well, Missandei. It’s Harvard we’re talking about! I don’t have the time to think about parties. I have a goal, I can’t just expect things to turn out well on their own.”

Missandei’s expression melted into an encouraging smile. “And you’ve been working hard since forever to achieve those goals. You deserve some time to enjoy yourself, don’t you think?” She could see the hesitation in Dany’s eyes, so she gave her a little smirk. “It’s just one party, not the end of the world. Tomorrow you’ll go back to being a wonderful _warrior queen_.”

Daenerys finally let out a laugh, her silver hair fluttering as she threw her head back. “Maybe you’re right,” she admitted, right before glancing at the glass vivarium on her desk, where three full-grown crocodile skinks were sleeping peacefully. One of them – the biggest one, with black and red scales – cracked one eye open and stared back at her with interest. Dany smiled. “I earned a bit of freedom, didn’t I?”

The lizard chirped, on cue. Missandei clasped her hands together, giggling.

“See? Even Drogon agrees.”

“Fine, then. But if the party isn’t as amazing as you promised…” began Dany, pointing a threatening finger at her friend.

Missandei nodded eagerly, before concluding the sentence for her, “…We’ll leave and you will go back to your flashcards and college brochures.” With that she jumped on her feet and grabbed the purple box she had brought, handling it to Daenerys. “Here.”

“What’s this?” asked Dany, eyeing both her friend and the box in suspicion.

“I took the liberty to pick an outfit for you.” Missandei flashed an innocent grin at Dany. “Didn’t I mention it? There’s a pretty strict dress-code… We’re going to a **white party**!”

## *****

[Originally posted by iheartemiliaclarke](https://tmblr.co/Z0Vq5d2WYsb24)

Dany huffed, smoothing the creases of the fabric with a nervous motion. She had to admit it, Missandei’s fashion eye had been impeccable as always. The dress she had chosen for her was simply perfect. Elegant with a bold twist, but still it didn’t make it seem like she was overdressed. And most importantly, it was of the same shade of pearly white as her hair. Somehow, wearing it made her feel powerful – and dangerous.

“They really went all out, huh?” she commented, raising an eyebrow while she gazed at the giant pool where people where sipping cheap bear with their clothes still on.

When there was no reply she turned with a frown, just in time to see Missandei’s eyes falling to the ground, blushing. Following her gaze, Dany saw a cute guy with dark eyes and a brooding expression that seem to melt away every time he glanced in their direction.

“Missandei?” called Dany, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Her friend quickly raised her head, looking startled. “Y– yes?”

“You should go talk to him.”

“Talk to- _Who?_” marvelled Missandei, but when she saw the glint in Dany’s eyes she realized there was no point in hiding it. She exhaled, suddenly sad. “If he wanted to talk to me he would’ve done it by now.”

She didn’t even know the boy’s name. She had heard his friends calling him _‘Grey Worm’_, though she wasn’t sure how he got to deserve such a nickname. All she knew was that she frequently caught him glancing at her from a distance whenever they were in the same room, quickly averting his gaze as soon she noticed. They had two classes together and he still hadn’t talked to her.

“Excuse me? Have you seen the way he looks at you? In my book, that usually means he’s interested,” chuckled Dany, knowingly. She had her share of romance and boyfriends, and although she hoped that Missandei would be luckier than her in that department, she sure could read that guy’s expression. “Trust me, boys are easy to read,” she sighed, almost with disdain.

Missandei chewed on her lip, pensive. “Isn’t it too forward if I make the first move?”

“Love rewards the bold ones,” shrugged Dany, before nudging her friend jokingly. “Go, or else I’ll push you into the pool and then he’ll have to save you.”

They both laughed. Missandei raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, alright, I’m doing it. But can I at least drink something before? ”

“Let’s go find you some liquid courage, my friend,” said Dany in a mock pompous voice, as she locked her arm with her friend’s.

They had just grabbed two cups of kombucha and were heading back to the pool, when someone suddenly collided with Daenerys, spilling a drink over her dress.

“_Hey_!” she shrieked in protest, scowling as she looked down at her ruined clothes.

“_Fuck_, sorry! I didn’t see you there,” she heard a voice saying, and she looked up with a furious frown.

“Well, then maybe you should watch where you’re go-”

Dany’s words died on her lips as she sized up the girl in front of her. 

She was way taller than her, towering over her petite figure, and her ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Clearly, she wasn’t one to stress over dress code, and her black t-shirt stood out beautifully in the sea of white all around. She was pretty, maybe a couple of years older than Dany – even though she could’ve sworn she had never seen her at their school. Dany’s eyes ran down from the girl’s arm, hovering over her sleeve tattoo of what appeared to be a Kraken tearing a ship apart. There were some words written right below the creature, but Dany couldn’t make them out. 

Daenerys blushed, realizing she had been staring, and gazed up to the girl once again, who was checking her out appreciatively. She offered Dany a sheepish smile and a napkin.

“Here. Wouldn’t want you to ruin your pretty dress, would we?” she said in a velvety voice, and Dany couldn’t quite decide whether she was teasing her or not. Nevertheless, she grabbed the napkin and started drying her dress.

“Thank you.”

From the other side of the back yard, a guy called, “Yara, you coming or what? Robb just challenged me to a beer pong tournament, I need you on my team so we can wipe the floor with his ass.”

The guy, noticed Dany, looked a lot like Yara. They had the same cocky grin and eyes like salty water. Next to him stood a tall, pretty girl with auburn hair, who was glaring at Daenerys, and – sitting in her lap – a cute brunette with rosy cheeks and an amused smile.

“Coming,” yelled back Yara, her eyes never leaving Dany’s face. “Everything okay, princess?”

The pet name shook her out of her daze and she cleared her throat, her brows furrowed. “It’s _Daenerys_.”

“Heh. Princess suits you _way_ better,” shrugged Yara with a wink, before turning on her heels to leave. “See you around, gorgeous,” she shouted, waving her hand.

“_Oh. My. God_!” hissed Missandei in excitement when they were out of earshot. She handed her drink to Dany. “Take it. You need it more than I do.”

Daenerys stood there in stunned silence, her eyes set where a moment before she had seen Yara’s back disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
